memories
by leprekan187
Summary: Harry grimaced. Harry potter was in a cage inside Draco sodding Malfoy’s bedroom inside the Malfoy bloody manor. “joy.” He rasped as he lay back down on the hard, cold floor and felt his migraine wane into his hairline. XXXXhp/dm slashXXXX


Chapter1

Harry was exhausted.

He had a migraine.

He was starving.

He was thirsty.

And he needed a shower… badly.

His muscles groaned in protest as he slowly moved.

Sore didn't even begin to explain it.

He winced as he rolled over onto his back.

He had been lying on the hard floor for what felt like hours. His eyes hurt too much to open them. His nose itched to sneeze as he took a deep breath. He nearly cried out in pain as his lungs constricted on him.

He took a few short gasps of air to get his lungs to agree with the action again.

When he felt a little better he took a deep lungful of air and coughed. He slowly raised his hand to just above his right eye, where his migraine was currently residing. Harry flinched as he touched the tender spot. He could feel this pulse under his sticky and grimy skin as he began to softly rub.

He sighed in relief as he opened his eyes slowly, for they were still sore.

Everything was a blur. He felt around for his glasses and found that they were miraculously in one piece.

He put them on and took in his surroundings. He was in a cage that was in a room that everywhere you looked you saw green and silver.

Harry recognized the room but from where he didn't know.

He looked at the double king-size four-poster bed with longing when he saw it's occupant roll over in sleep.

It was late. The only light was emitting from above him, from the window.

Harry grunted.

His captors were slightly intelligent. Any one looking for him would not suspect he was in a room with windows but even if they did they would not look directly under the window.

Harry tried to sit up but found that the cage wasn't tall enough so he lay back down.

When he did so he saw a glass of water with two headache pills sitting just inside of his cage.

He checked as best he could for any traces or magic alteration in the pills and in the water. He found none so he quickly took them with a gulp of water. He gasped slightly as he felt the water run down his body.

The occupant of the bed grunted softly and rolled over again, to face Harry. He saw a sliver of white blonde hair fall onto the deep emerald pillows.

Harry grimaced. Harry potter was in a cage inside Draco sodding Malfoy's bedroom inside the Malfoy bloody manor.

"joy." He rasped as he lay back down on the hard, cold floor and felt his migraine wane into his hairline.

~*~

Harry hated having dreamless sleep.

He never felt like he slept after them.

Harry slowly dozed awake and took in his surroundings once again.

It was bright, very bright.

He guessed it was t least noon.

He hissed as the light hurt his already sore eyes.

Draco Malfoy grunted as he rolled over and his eyes were met with bright white light as well.

He watched as Malfoy tried to roll over and go back to sleep but the light was so bright it filled the whole room.

And Harry being directly under the window was still in semi darkness compared to the rest of the room.

Malfoy grunted as he rolled over and faced Harry again.

Malfoy crinkled his nose at the window, not even noticing Harry.

Malfoy tossed back his comforter made of soft velvet and got out of the bed.

Harry blushed as he was met with a fully nude Malfoy.

He attempted and failed to look away as Malfoy drew nearer and nearer to the window.

Malfoy leaned over Harry's cage and closed the thick curtains.

Harry couldn't resist.

Malfoy was right above him.

He had to stare.

Harry cleared his throat in hopes of getting Malfoy's attention.

"Good, you're awake. It's about time too. You've been out for over a week." Malfoy mutter with sleep still encrusted in his voice.

He didn't go too far. Just to his bed side table and flicked his wand making the cage disappear. He sat his wand on his bed before going to Harry's aid.

"Thanks Malfoy." Harry rasped as Malfoy helped him.

"No problem, and its Draco, Harry." As he picked up his wand from his bed

"Why?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Malfoy is father, whom is dead by the way so we don't have to worry about this happening again." He said as he led Harry to the silver door near his bed.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Would you rather me not Harry?" Draco sneered dangerously as he leaned over Harry to open the door.

"No I'm now where near ungrateful, I'm just curious." Harry said earnestly.

"What's the last thing you remember Harry?" Draco asked timidly.

"Voldemort's downfall… I think…"

"Shit."

"What?!"

"Harry… that was over six years ago…"

"Six years? What the hell? Harry rasped.

Draco studied Harry as he led him into the large bathroom.

"Yeah… you've been here since about two months after that happened. This week Father made me watch over you. Made you stay in that bloody cage. I wasn't allowed near you for a whole week… as punishment." Draco said turned the hot water on.

"Why would it be a punishment for you to stay away from me? You hate me… right?" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of the pool like bathtub.

"Not at all… you really don't remember do you Harry? Me, you us?" Draco asked as he added bubbles to the water with his wand before he sat it down next to Harry.

"What do you mean by us?" Harry asked as Draco removed his dirty shirt.

"Look on your ring finger." Draco said looking away as he sat down next to Harry, still nude.

Harry did so and saw a gold wedding band with an emerald rhinestone.

"I don't under stand Malfoy…"

"I keep telling you I'm not a Malfoy… I'm a Potter." He said in a small voice as he held up hid hand to show Harry the silver ring with a ruby rhinestone on his finger.

"But what… oh…" Harry realized what Draco meant.

"If you don't… if you want… to leave I'll understand. You don't remember and it wouldn't be right for me to make you stay. I wont force you to stay Harry." Draco said looking away again.

"I should want to leave, but I don't. I want to stay. I want to try… you do want me to try right Draco?" Harry loved the way his name rolled off this tongue but didn't really know why, but seeing as how it made Draco look at him with a small smile.

"Of course I do… I just don't want you to hate me Harry." Draco said looking at Harry's eyes.

"I never once said I hated you, I just always assumed that you hated me." Harry whispered.

"Do you really mean that? You remember that? Father must have missed it… your not just saying that to make me feel better are you?" Draco asked leaning closer to Harry.

"Why would I lie to you?" Harry asked seeing Draco visibly relax.

"I've had a week of torture. I couldn't go two feet within your cage; it was like a shield charm. It lifted last night but I didn't want to move you because you were still asleep. I waited do long for you to wake up, I feel asleep after getting my house-elf to get you some headache pills and a glass of water." Draco explained. As Harry removed his pants and sat back down in only his boxers.

Harry looked at the beautiful man before him.

To Harry, Draco had the most perfect imperfection.

The way his second toe was longer then his big toe.

The way his knees curved from ridding his broom.

The way his abs tightened under his gaze.

The way he had a single freckle on his unblemished skin just above his nipple.

The way he had replaced his smirk with the crooked smiled that was on his lips.

The way that his eyes warmed when they looked into his.

Harry loved the way he blushed. It started at his cheeks and went from his forehead all the way to this navel.

"Ha… Harry?" Draco stuttered making Harry's eyes snap back to Draco's.

"Sorry. I've never seen… umm… sorry." Harry blushed and averted his eyes.

"Harry, its okay. I just haven't had you do that in about a year." Draco said quietly.

"Draco… is it wrong that I want to kiss you?" Harry asked shyly blushing deeply.

"Hell no. that's all I've wanted to do all week. That and hold you while you sleep… hell I have a whole list if you'd like to hear it." Draco said with a crooked smile as he leaned into Harry as Harry leaned into Draco expecting a kiss.

Draco got close enough to where he could feel the heat emitting from Harry's lips and to where he could feel the moisture in his breath.

"I want to so bad, but I don't want you to kiss me unless you are ready to." Draco said pulling away with a sad smile. "Now come on, out of those boxers. You need a bath them I'm getting you some food then I plan of giving you a massage because you've been sleeping on a hard floor for a week and you are beyond stiff, then you are going to sleep or at the very least rest in our bed before you do anything." Draco said hopping into the water and grabbing a loofa.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully and got rid of his boxers but paused before he got into the water with Draco.

"I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to love. Now get your sexy ass in here before I do something I'm not sure if you want." Draco said going into a float.

Harry smirked wondering if Draco would really do anything. He felt his knees start to give from standing on his own and lowered himself into the hot water.

Harry gave a hiss before his closed his eyes and gave an audible purr.

"Harry, don't do that." Draco begged as he stood again.

"Why?" Harry asked opening one eye.

"Do you really want to know what your moans, groans, hisses and purrs do to me Harry?"

"Yes." Harry braved opening his other eye. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Come here and turn around." Draco said as he held up the loofa to explain what he was going to do.

Harry smiled and did what Draco asked.

Slowly Draco began to clean the dirt and grime off of Harry's back. Harry loved how Draco was being gentle as best he could but it still hurt. After at least half an hour Harry felt Draco relax as he began to smooth his hands gently over Harry's back. Harry moaned once to see what Draco would do. Draco paused for a second then started back where he left off. Harry smiled.

"Draco… will you please kiss me? Because if you don't I will kiss you." Harry said turning around to face Draco.

Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist under the water.

"Harry… you don't want to I'm not going to force you." Draco tried to reason.

"Draco… please? I need you. I want you, all of you." Harry begged as he let his fingers walk the v of Draco's waist. Draco closed his eyes as Harry neared what he had been wanting for the last eight days. Harry moved his hands back to Draco's waist and felt the disappointment course through Draco's body and come off in waves.

"Please Draco?" Harry breathed on Draco's hypersensitive neck, "Please baby?"

Draco caved at the endearment. Harry's favorite one to call him.

Draco opened his eyes to see smoldering emeralds searing into his baby blues.

Draco dipped his head just an inch or so before be met Harry's soft and tender lips.

They kissed slowly re-exploring every feeling.

Draco ran his tongue across Harry's lips asking for access to the depths within.

Harry opened willingly and reached for Draco's hair with dripping fingers to run through the silky locks. Draco pulled Harry closer flesh meeting flesh for the first time all over again. Harry smirked into the kiss. Harry drew Draco's lower lip in between his teeth and bit and sucked gently. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's body and held him as close as he could as their kiss intensified.

Harry drawing back for a quick breath of air he held Draco close letting his head rest in the dip of Draco's shoulder.

Panting Draco smiled as he kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I've missed that." Draco panted softly as he smiled as he held Harry close. He felt the ripples of laughter course through Harry's body and to his.

They stood there holding on to each other for a few minutes.

"Come on lets get your hair washed so we can get some food. I'm hungry so I know you are." Draco said reluctantly letting Harry go. Draco caught a glimpse of Harry smirking before he ducked up the bubbles where Draco could not see for the white suds.

He felt Harry brush by him as he swam around him letting his fingers touch random parts of Draco's skin.

"Harry. Come on." Draco said as he felt Harry brush the inseam of Draco's upper thigh.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist under the water and pulled him up for air.

"You know for some one who has been unconscious for a week you're rather playful." Draco smirked as he washed Harry's hair while he was on his knees in the water as he lightly played his fingers on skin.

"Under." Draco said as he took a step back and got out of the water to grab towels before Harry could drag him under.

When Draco turned back around he was met with a pouting Harry dripping wet.

"Sorry love. We would have never got out of there if I had stayed put again. No com on. Up and out." Draco said holding a large towel for Harry as he wrapped his around his waist.

"Already up…" Harry said with a sly smile as he waded to the edge of the tub.

"Harry. We can play later. Right now I'm worried about your health. Now hop out some we can grab something to eat." Draco said picking up his wand as Harry climbed out of the tub.

"Does food involve a form of desert by chance?" Harry asked still smirking as he took the towel Draco held for him and wrapping it around his waist.

"You know… I have actually missed this side of you." Draco said thoughtfully.

"What happened to change it?" Harry asked curios now.

"I'll tell you tomorrow love." Draco said with a sad smile.

"Baby, you're scaring me…" Harry said as he walked over to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry love. I didn't mean to. Don't worry about it though." Draco said smiling at Harry. "Now come on do I really have to drag you to my bed?"

"Why your bed?"

"Did you really think I would make you climb all those sodding stairs? Honestly I'm not cruel."

"All you had to do was mention your bed and I'd race you there… still would if I could run." Harry smirked as he walked briskly to the door that led to Draco's bedroom with Draco in tow rolling his eyes at his husbands back.

Once inside the bed room Harry sat down on the left side of the double king size four poster bed.

"Kreacher!" Draco called.

"Yes master Draco?" Kreacher asked as he popped in the room.

"Will you please bring Harry and me something to eat for lunch?" Draco asked walking to his closet.

"Very well master Draco. It's good to see you up master Harry." He added before he popped out of the room.

Draco produced two pairs of flannel pajama bottoms and tossed the red pair and pulled on the pair of green.

Just ask Draco flicked his wand and a table appeared on the bed Kreacher appeared with a tray of sandwiches.

"Roast beef deli sandwiches with Swiss cheese sirs. The Au Jus is still a bit hot so being careful. Would sirs be liking wine with lunch?"

"Yes thank you Kreacher." Draco said sitting next to Harry on the right side of the bed. Kreacher returned with two glasses for them.

"Anything else sirs?" Kreacher asked.

"Not at the moment. You may return to Sammy and Angelus."

Kreacher nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"Sammy and Angelus?" Harry asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Sammy Dursley and Angelus Potter." Draco replied grabbing a sandwich.

"Dursley? As in Dudley's kid?"

"Yep. The very one."

"Do I want to know why Sammy is here instead of with Dudley?"

"She blinked last year and turned everything hot pink." Draco said taking a sip of wine.

"Oh, ok. And Angelus?" Harry asked.

"Our son." Draco replied.


End file.
